<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next To Your Heartbeat Where I Should Be by CursedEstlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524910">Next To Your Heartbeat Where I Should Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedEstlin/pseuds/CursedEstlin'>CursedEstlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, SuperCorp, post 5.12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedEstlin/pseuds/CursedEstlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early morning hours when they both have their respective suits on for Lex’s mandatory morning check ins at the DEO, they stand in front of the large picture window in Lena’s bedroom, overlooking the city as lights come on and offices come to life for the day. </p><p>Kara cups Lena’s face in her strong hands, loving that Lena latches on to her elbows to bring them closer until they’re pressed intimately together. They don’t kiss right away, continuing the trend they set the night before of being unhurried with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next To Your Heartbeat Where I Should Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair Warning: There’s some showrunner bashing and some unflattering remarks regarding William that I’ve vented here. It’s pretty mild, but I wanted to give the heads up if anyone is simply over the drama of 5.11 and is avoiding it. </p><p>This one-shot was inspired heavily by<br/><a href="https://wereallqueer-here.tumblr.com/post/190572081972">this</a> gorgeous post. Thank you wereallqueer-here for your gracious permission and your beautiful art. </p><p>Finally, for anyone that’s lost hope, I’d like to mention a show called Prison Break and the heartbreak MiSa fans worldwide felt when their beloved character Sara was seemingly beheaded a few episodes into the third season. Stalled contract negotiations and the actresses pregnancy made finding her head in a box feel pretty permanent. However, the fans did not go silently. There was a campaign to bring Sara back and Fox Studios was flooded with heartfelt letters and thousands upon thousands of origami cranes that was a totem of hope and love on the show. </p><p>Noise was made. Voices were heard. Minds were changed and the beginning of the fourth season saw the return of Sara and her journey continued throughout the rest of the series. </p><p>I know we’re getting trash talked pretty heavily on all of the usual social media websites and that there’s some justifiable disappointment and resentment towards a cast member, but I think this is the time to go high while they’re busy rolling in the muck. </p><p>Is supercorp going to happen? </p><p>It already has. It’s represented by authors and artists and fans right here and right now. </p><p>Thank you for coming to my TED talk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re late,” Lena called out from her side of the bed where she was curled up, back to Kara. </p><p>“I know. It was impossible to leave Al’s on Karaoke night when there was just <i>one</i> Al. Doubly so now. And Will kept dragging his feet,” Kara expresses her regret, slipping under the heavenly sheets that were way above her pay grade. “I wanted to call or text, but.. I can’t.”</p><p>“Mm. I suppose it’s worth it to sell it, though I can’t say it’s entirely convincing,” Lena quickly forgives her and gently teases as well. She likes to keep Kara on her toes. </p><p>“You try making eyes at Will. Yeah, he’s cute and whatever, but I’d rather watch paint dry than “stare longingly” at him,” Kara sulked. </p><p>Faking a budding romance to keep Lex’s attention on her and William and off Lena was the highest priority. Lena was secretly deploying counter measures around the globe to protect the earth’s population from being mind controlled by altered Q(ueller) waves. Not just by Lex, but from any threat in the future with similar intentions. </p><p>Her other priority was uncovering what Lex planned to do to defeat Leviathan. She suspected Myriad was going to be deployed under the guise of weaponizing it against Leviathan. Additionally, she’s been quietly collecting evidence of collusion, murder and corruption that should bury Lex and hopefully buy him a one way ticket to somewhere similar to Fort Roz. </p><p>Kara’s frustration was that while she had the simple job of cozying up to her co-worker for the spies at CatCo, DEO and everywhere else Lex was surveilling, it was harder than she thought it would be when she was already committed to Lena and it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She hates that Lena is the one that has the most to lose, up to and including her life if Kara can’t protect her.</p><p>To William’s credit, he readily agreed to the ruse out of his own hatred for Lex and desire to bring him to justice. Also, as Lena gleefully pointed out, who wouldn’t want to date Kara Danvers, fake or not? </p><p>The urgency of Nia’s foresight diminished slightly in the wake of the Crisis. It gave them a better timeframe and it was clear whatever Lex was up to, he was in it for the long haul. Especially when his ego was stroked and inflated on this earth. It gave them all a bit of breathing room but realistically, this whole charade was taking time away that Kara could be spending with Lena and that’s what was really shitting her off these days. </p><p>“Sorry. I’ve already got someone to make eyes and stare longingly at,” Lena pointed out cheekily. She scooted backwards at Kara’s not so subtle tugging at her hips, coming into solid contact with Kara’s chest. </p><p>Lena hums in approval of Kara’s hand wandering over her waist and thigh before moving on to her stomach and then her breasts. Lena reaches behind her to feel her favorite Kryptonian and finds miles and miles of heated naked flesh. </p><p>“Interesting pajama choice.” </p><p>Kara can hear the smile in her voice as she continues to rub her hand over the silky smooth barrier between her and Lena’s bodies. </p><p>“Not that this material doesn’t feel amazing, because it does. It <i>really</i> does. But technically I’m the one dressed more appropriately for the holiday.” </p><p>“Valentines Day was over two hours ago sweetie, and I was alone for most of it,” Lena points out. </p><p>Kara drops a seductive kiss or two across Lena’s shoulder. “We knew today was gonna be terrible. That’s why we made sure to start it right and I’m trying to end it right. And we would be, if you weren’t being so difficult,” Kara huffed playfully, used to Lena playing hard to get when she’s quite the opposite. It takes just a second of deliberation before she’s rolling Lena over to her back and climbing on top of her, briefly pinning Lena’s hands down in the pillow beneath her head before slanting her mouth against Lena’s and kissing her. She taps into her extensive memory bank of what kinds of kisses drive Lena to the brink of insanity (and are pretty magical for her, too) and focuses on making her come undone.</p><p>Kara doesn’t need Super senses to hear the change in Lena’s breathing and a barely concealed chuckle. She eventually lowers her head and devours all of Lena’s hot spots on her neck and down her throat and moves on to the places she can reach that aren’t currently covered. She’s methodical, teasing, and testing to see how far she can get before Lena demands to be an active participant or that Kara gets on with it. </p><p>Far enough, it seemed. While Kara’s been busy turning Lena on, rubbing against the flimsy satiny gown with her hyper aroused body is absolutely wrecking her. It’s not enough to be feeling it anymore without seeing it as well. After all, Lena would absolutely have put a lot of thought into this garment. She owed it to her to at least see what it looks like on her. </p><p>She extends her long arm out, fingertips locating the touch switches on the side of the nightstand and the room is bathed in a soft glow. </p><p>“Whyyyy?” Lena half smiles, half cringes in the newly introduced light. </p><p>“I have to see you.” Kara pushes herself up and straddles Lena’s hips. The slow grind that starts automatically escapes neither of their attention, but they don’t acknowledge it yet, either. </p><p>Lena leans up and rests on her elbows, her previously perfectly straightened hair now curled at ends and mussed from Kara’s helpful fingers. She’s verging on looking absolutely debauched with lips kiss swollen and still clinging to a boysenberry stain that matches her satiny gown and her chest rising and falling at a slightly out of breath pace. </p><p>Kara loves that this softer colour is reserved for her. The rest of the world sees only CEO/Boss Woman dark and dramatic colours. </p><p>A slightly raised eyebrow and blown pupils wait and watch expectantly for Kara’s appraisal. </p><p>Kara looks momentarily stunned at the vision of loveliness before her. Lena watches her expression morph from one emotion to another. </p><p>Lust is the most apparent look. She never let herself believe that she would be on the receiving end of a look like that from her best friend. She fantasized about receiving it from Supergirl, though. But now that she <b>has</b>, countless times now, it’s something she craves all the time. </p><p>There’s so much history between them that love, adoration, loyalty and unwavering faith are represented in abundance. And affection. The kind of unadulterated affection that Kara is so good at expressing. </p><p>Lena knew within a couple weeks of Kara entering her orbit that she was different. Made <i>her</i> desire affection, both giving and receiving. It became as natural and necessary as breathing, but only with Kara. It felt forced and awkward with anyone else, including James, but she tolerated it for the sake of not opening that can of worms. </p><p>Months earlier when Nia approached Kara about her dream visions of an impending crisis and Lex’s diabolical plan to expose Kara’s identity, exploit Lena’s emotions and her mind and manipulate her into creating ultimate control, Kara knew they had to act swiftly to thwart him. This new threat to Lena trumped her reasoning that by keeping her secret, she was protecting her. Now, saving Lena meant she had to know. </p><p>Telling Lena who she was, that she was Supergirl, was one of the most terrifying and liberating experiences in her life. </p><p>Lena was hurt initially. Crushed that Kara hadn’t come to her sooner and pushed her away as much as she could stand to. Which is to say she didn’t even last a week of radio silence. </p><p>When she considered what she would be losing, <i>who</i> she would lose, they fought for each other’s understanding until they arrived at a rather startling conclusion. </p><p>They loved each other more than either thought they were capable of. </p><p>Not in a platonic, ‘You’re my bestie and everything between us is hunky dory heterosexual’ way. </p><p>In a fairytale worthy, fanfiction steamy, grand gestures of love and sacrifice kind of way. </p><p>The signs had been there long before they stopped to actually read them, but now that they had, there was no denying it or going back. </p><p>“<i>You occupy my heart,</i>“ Kara tells her in the language of her home planet. The language she’s slowly teaching Lena. Not because she’s slow to pick up, she’s amazing, but slow because they don’t get to spend nearly enough time together. </p><p>Lena’s eyes become suspiciously glossy as a smile warmer than the sun gets directed at Kara. Ordinarily, she’d tease Kara about being so sentimental. She couldn’t help that reflex, so deeply ingrained by the Luthor upbringing - but she was trying - and getting better at receiving it and returning it. </p><p>“Zehdh krep non,” Lena responds softly, essentially telling Kara ‘we are one’. She’ll figure out the nuances of Kryptonian language at some point so she too can make sweeping declarations, but she’s got other things on her mind at the moment. </p><p>Kara returns her smile and nods slowly in agreement before lower herself back down to kiss Lena. </p><p>Eventually the gown does get shed, but like the rest of their night together, nothing is hurried or taken for granted. </p><p>In the early morning hours when they both have their respective suits on for Lex’s mandatory morning check ins at the DEO, they stand in front of the large picture window in Lena’s bedroom, overlooking the city as lights come on and offices come to life for the day. </p><p>Kara cups Lena’s face in her strong hands, loving that Lena latches on to her elbows to bring them closer until they’re pressed intimately together. They don’t kiss right away, continuing the trend they set the night before of being unhurried with each other. </p><p>Foreheads touching, noses brushing in slow Eskimo kisses, they exchange whispered “I love you’s”. Whispered, because their oaths are to each other and not for anyone else. </p><p>Luxuriously soft full bodied lips meet strong, generously honeyed ones in a graceful dance of give and take. It builds between them, as most everything does, and Lena hates that she has to be the one to stop it from escalating further. </p><p>“I’m going to be late if we keep this up and Lex is insufferable already without rubbing in my face that I can’t even be on time. Besides, I still have to finish my makeup.”</p><p>“I’m kind of sad you don’t have your lipstick on yet. I kinda like having a vivid reminder of what I’ve been up to with my lips,” Kara grins charmingly before stealing one last kiss. </p><p>“Soon,” Lena promises. It’s how they end their time together now. With one simple promise. </p><p>Soon they’ll figure out the perfect time to beat Lex at his own game. </p><p>Soon they won’t have to hide who and what they are to each other. </p><p>Soon they’ll host game nights and Karaoke parties together and all this subterfuge will be worth it. </p><p>Soon Eve will be able to negotiate through her attorneys her role in helping take down Lex Luthor. </p><p>Soon Lena will be able to stop having to face her nightmares alone about shooting her brother, even though she knew his death would be short lived.</p><p>Soon Winn and Kara can have a chat about his improvised lines and editing the memory cube to help sell the charade, knowing from his time in the future that Kara, Lena, Nia and Alex had collectively put an end to Lex Luthors maniacal utopia and saved billions of minds from his corruption.</p><p>Soon Brainy will have some tough questions to answer if he wants to remain a Super Friend or have any future with Nia. </p><p>“Soon,” Kara echoes, wrapping Lena up in her arms for one last embrace to get them through their time apart. What they were doing to stop Lex was critical, but what they are together and to each other will ripple through the universe for all time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One last rant - while anti supercorps are quick to point at Lena as being bad or toxic, none of them are mentioning that Brainy sought out Lex to work behind Alex and Kara’s backs. By choice. </p><p>Just because Lena didn’t have one of her split personalities warn her of impending doom doesn’t mean her reasons for what she’s trying to accomplish are irrelevant. </p><p>Sneaky as shit? For sure. But so is Brainy actively being Lex’s errand boy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>